Ce qui me touche
by Huddy-and-Delena
Summary: Et si à la fin du 2x08 Stefan avait offert à Elena une branche de verveine pour remplacer temporairement son collier ...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction sur The Vampire Diaries. Je l'avais commencé il y a plus ou moins six mois, mais j'ai longtemps hésité à la poster et puis j'ai manqués de temps pour la continuer . J'ai décider il y a pas longtemps de la continuer et je poste donc ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira :) La critique étant constructive j'accepte toute sorte de critique, positives comme négatives à condition qu'elle reste correcte . Mais je vous demanderais, s'il vous plait d'être indulgent c'est ma première fiction ^^ Voilà bonne lecture :**

**Disclaimer: TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas. J'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir.**

Elena passa la porte de sa maison, songeant à la dure journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait d'abord été enlevée par deux vampires qui voulaient la remettre à un original, autrement dit l'un des vampires les plus puissants au monde, qui cherchait à briser une grande malédiction. Puis elle avait appris qu'elle était "Le sosie", c'est-à-dire la clef, la personne qu'il fallait sacrifier pour briser ce sortilège. A ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis, sa famille, Stefan et Damon.

Ah Damon ! C'était peut-être étrange, mais plus le temps avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de ressentir beaucoup plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Elle se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes, ainsi que ses sous-entendus déplacés qu'il glissait dans chacune de leurs conversations et lorsqu'il faisait son truc avec les yeux, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à ne pas montrer le trouble que cela provoquait chez elle. Pourtant, elle se refusait toujours de penser à lui d'une autre façon qu'en tant qu'ami, elle avait beaucoup trop peur d'un côté que pour lui leur « relation » ne soit qu'un jeu de plus duquel elle ressortirait blessée mais également de perdre ce lien qui les unissait cette amitié si particulière et si importante pour elle.

Et ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils étaient venu la sauver, elle s'était jetée automatiquement dans les bras de Stefan, mais elle avait ressenti une immense boule se former dans l'estomac, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue là, derrière eux, déçus, qu'un tel flux d'amour ne lui soit pas destiné. Elle avait alors eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras lui aussi, mais ça n'aurait pas été correct envers Stefan, alors elle s'était ravisée. Car, après tout, même s'il n'était plus tout à fait ensemble elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui. En effet elle lui avait dit vouloir faire une pause dans leur relation la veille, et malgré les évènements récents, cela n'avait pas changé. Elle avait d'ailleurs senti son regard triste lors qu'elle lui avait fait une bise sur la joue pour le remercier pour la branche de verveine, qu'il lui avait offert, et en guise de bonsoir. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Stefan. Il ne méritait pas ça. De plus, depuis l'épisode Katherine elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à leur relation et elle se demandait si cela valait le coup de poursuivre. Elle avait le sentiment étrange que leur couple était voué à l'échec et que continuer ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Déjà depuis quelques semaines, elle avait l'impression que leur relation avait changé, que toute la passion du début avait disparu petit à petit, et que Stefan ne la traitait plus que comme un être fragile. Et bien sûr le retour de Katherine n'avait rien arrangé à tout ça. De plus avec l'apparition de ses sentiments tout récents à l'égard de Damon, elle se devait de faire le tri dans ses pensés avant de prendre une véritable décision quant au tournant que prendrai leur relation.

Elle était épuisée. Elle monta dans sa chambre, pris son pyjama dans une main et sa branche de verveine dans l'autre, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. La douche lui fit du bien, elle sentait ses muscles se décontracter petit à petit au contact de l'eau chaude. Après quelques minutes, elle sorti de la douche enroula une serviette autour de son corps, avant de se sécher les cheveux, d'enfiler son pyjama et de glisser la branche de verveine dans la poche de son short. Puis elle poussa la porte qui la séparait de sa chambre, et c'est là qu'elle le vit, là, assit sur son lit l'attendant patiemment.

« Saut dans le temps après la déclaration de Damon »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il venait tout bonnement de lui avouer son amour. Et mieux encore il venait en quelque sorte de se sacrifier pour elle ! Il avait été prêt à lui faire oublier sa déclaration pour la voir heureuse, et même si cela entraînait son malheur à lui. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel sacrifice pour elle. Damon, le vampire que tout le mode qualifiait d'égoïste manipulateur et sans cœur venait de lui prouver a quel point il ne l'était pas. Et pour elle cela changeait beaucoup de chose.

Elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux toute la sincérité qui accompagnait ses propos, mais également toute la souffrance et la tristesse qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il avait cru lui faire oublier. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu cette larme naître dans ses yeux bleus, d'ordinaire si captivant, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans l'estomac. Et s'il n'était pas parti aussi vite, elle avait sûrement succombé à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes, et de lui montrer a quel point elle aussi tenait à lui. Mais il était parti, et elle, elle était là, seule. Elle passa sa main sur son cou, où elle pouvait encore sentir encore le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau lorsqu'il lui avait rendu son collier.

TBC ….

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le Chapitre 2 ) Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis vraiment contente je le thème de ma fiction vous plaise et que vous appréciez mon style d'écriture :) Voilà je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours ^^**

**Disclaimer: TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas. J'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir.**

* * *

><p>Après être resté pendant plusieurs minutes ainsi, complètement immobile, assimilant encore tout ce qui venait de se passer Elena eut comme un déclic. Elle devait aller lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas encore exactement, mais elle aurait tout le temps du trajet pour y réfléchir. Elle était seulement sur d'une chose, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé c'était impossible.<p>

Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un top bleu nuit qui traînaient par là, ainsi qu'une paire de converse, puis elle attrapa une veste et ses clefs de voiture avant descendre tout doucement les escaliers ne sachant pas si Jenna était toujours en bas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle lui demande où elle allait, car elle ne pourrait évidemment pas lui dire la vérité, et elle serait encore obligée de lui mentir. Elle aperçu alors Jenna dans la cuisine, faisant la vaisselle, et elle en profita pour sortir le plus discrètement possible de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se précipita dans sa voiture, et démarra en direction du Mystic Grill. Elle était sure qu'il serait, elle le connaissait très bien. Il aurait sûrement besoin de boire, pour se changer les idées et oublier, c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours. Et le Mystic Grill était son endroit préféré pour cela.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle roulait et cette question revenait sans arrêt dans sa tête. Qu'allait elle lui dire ? Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle ne ressentait plus seulement de l'amitié à son égard ? Ou devait-elle seulement lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa déclaration ? Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient, elle en avait marre de trop réfléchir. Elle voulait arrête de penser à cela, pour une foi, elle voulait laisser agir son instinct. Elle essaya donc de chasser toutes ses questions de son esprit durant tout le reste du trajet.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle gara sa voiture non loin du Mystic Grill, coupa le moteur, puis elle souffla un grand coup et sorti de la voiture. Elle poussa la porte du Mystic Grill et le vit immédiatement. Il était là accoudé au bar, seul, avec son verre scotch à moitié vide. Elle pouvait voir son air triste et perdu, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Et cette vision, de lui, si triste, éveilla en elle une sorte de colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de l'appeler

Elena : Damon !

Elle le vit sursauter à l'appel de son nom. Et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il afficha un court instant, une mine surprise, avant de reprendre son expression habituelle,qu'il avait devant elle.

Damon s'approcha d'elle avec son sourire charmeur : Elena ! Je te manquais trop, pour que tu viennes, à cette heure-ci me, chercher jusqu'au Grill ?

Elena : Pourquoi tu as fait ça Damon ?

Damon (affichant son habituelle mine sarcastique) : Fais quoi Elena ? Boire quelques verres au Bar ? Je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai promis d'être sage et de ne plus … ( Il s'approcha d'elle et chuchota fin de sa phrase) croquer les habitants de cette ville, que je dois arrêter toutes mes vielles mauvaises habitudes

Elena : Damon arrête de faire l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Damon ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait et il continua de la regarder avec interrogation avant de lui répondre

Damon : Non pas du tout mais tu vas m'éclairer, je suppose

Elena : Puisque tu semble décidé à faire l'idiot, je vais t'aider : Toi. Dans ma chambre. Toute à l'heure !

Damon resta interdit. Il tenta de garder un air normal, mais il ne comprenait pas. C'était tout simplement impossible, qu'elle se souvienne de ça. Il lui avait fait oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Et pourtant elle venait de lui prouver le contraire, elle semblait s'en rappeler. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas…

Elena : Tu vois mieux ce que je veux dire maintenant !

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se dit que peut être, elle ne faisait que supposer. Qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, dans sa chambre avec son collier, qu'elle croyait perdu, et qu'elle pensait que c'était lui qui le lui avait ramené. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas pour sa déclaration. Oui c'était ça, c'était la seule solution, elle ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler, c'était impossible. Il se dit alors qu'il allait devoir la jouer stratégique, il allait devoir avouer s'être rendu dans sa chambre et lui avoir rendu son collier afin qu'elle ne lui pose pas trop de questions sur le reste. Il repris alors son air sur de lui et afficha sur son visage son sourire charmeur, avant de lui répondre …

TBC …

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ^^<p>

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le Chapitre 3 : ) Merci pour toutes vos reviews et désolé pour l'attente, mais je n'ai pas pu me connecter avant ^^ J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un tout petit peu plus long cette fois ci, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ) **

**Disclaimer: TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas. J'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir.**

* * *

><p>Damon : Bon d'accord Elena, je vais tout t'avouer. Je suis venu dans ta chambre ce soir et je t'ai ramené ton collier de verveine. Et si j'ai fait ça discrètement c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je m'étais transformé en une vulgaire copie du gentil petit saint Stefan. Et je ne pensais pas que tu te sentirais obligé de venir me chercher ici pour me remercier. Et a cette heure-ci surtout !<p>

Il accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un sourire léger pour ne pas montrer sa préoccupation et son réel désarroi mais également afin de l'éloigner au plus vite de ce sujet conversation qui le perturbait au plus haut point.

Elena resta bouche bée, elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui mentait de nouveau ! Mais c'était une manie ou quoi chez lui ! Et en plus il essaya de faire diversion ! Oh s'il croyait qu'elle allait laisser tomber, il se trompait, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire cette fois ci. Elle était décidée, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour se défiler face à son mensonge.

Voyant qu'elle mettait du temps à réagir, Damon décida d'utiliser son manque de réaction en sa faveur. Il lui répondit avec une voix dérisoire et en lui faisant son fameux "truc avec les yeux"

Damon : Et bien quoi Gilbert ? C'est pas si dure, il suffit de dire " Merci beaucoup Damon pour le collier, c'était gentil de ta part " et d'aller rejoindre ton cher Stefan. C'est même assez simple en fait !

Elena sentait sa colère et un sentiment beaucoup plus étrange monter en elle de plus en plus vite, elle l'attrapa alors par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment puis dans la ruelle située juste à cote du Grill, afin de pouvoir parler sans être entendu. Tout ça se passait sous le regard ébahi de Damon qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, se laissa faire par la jeune femme, le regard légèrement amusé. Puis elle le lâcha, se posta devant lui et inspira un grand coup avant de commencer.

Elena : Je me souviens.

Damon se figea instantanément. Si son coeur battait toujours, il aurait sûrement loupé un battement ou se serait carrément arrêté de battre. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle chose pouvait être possible. Il attendait donc avec une certaine curiosité mais également avec angoisse qu'Elena poursuive.

Elena : Je me souviens de tout Damon ! De toi dans ma chambre, de ta déclaration, du moment ou tu as cru me faire oublier ! Je m'en rappel , alors arrête de me mentir, j'en ait marre, de tous ses mensonges que je suis obligé de supporter avec tout le monde, alors ça suffit Damon, ne te met pas à me mentir toi aussi. Tu ne m'as pas fait oublier, et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais une branche de verveine sur moi ! Et puis quand bien même tu aurais réussi à m'effacer la mémoire. De quel droit, de quel droit Damon décides tu de ce que je dois savoir ou non ! Ce son mes souvenirs tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher ! Laisse- moi prendre mes propres décisions Damon. Et si moi, je voulais me rappeler de ta déclaration Damon . Et si je n'avais pas envie que tu te sacrifies, que tu sacrifies tes sentiments, ta part d'humanité pour moi, pour mon soi-disant bonheur. Et si ... Et si tu n'étais le seul à ressentir ses sentiments ! Je suis capable choisir qui me mérite ou non, alors ne le fait pas à ma place ! Laisse- moi choisir Damon.

Elle était essoufflé, sa colère avait éclaté et elle avait débité tout cela sans s'arrêter. Et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien elle avait l'impression désormais qu'elle s'était libérée d'un poids qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, elle avait eu besoin que ça sorte, d'extérioriser tous ses sentiments.

Damon, quant à lui resta abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle est des sentiments pour lui ? Qu'il est encore sa chance avec elle, qu'il ne soit pas condamné chaque jour à la souffrance suprême lorsqu'il la voyait suspendue aux lèvres de son frère ? Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse un jour être avec la femme qu'il aimait ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'il mit un moment avant de réagir et de lui répondre.

Damon : Tu ... Tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Elena ne savait plus quoi répondre, car d'une cote, elle avait envie de lui répondre oui et de suivre son cœur, qui battait déjà depuis un bon moment le vampire, et qu'elle avait tant de fois, refusée d'écouter. Et d'une autre cote, sa raison lui disait que ce n'étais pas correct, que c'était le frère impulsif de son copain, tout récemment devenu ex-petit copain. Mais plus les secondes passaient et moins elle arrivait à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle décida donc de s'en tenir au choix qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, c'est-à-dire laisser agir son instinct.

Aussitôt elle fut prise d'un élan insoupçonné, et se jeta sur les lèvres du vampire. Ce dernier fut d'abord étonné d'un tel geste de la part d'Elena, mais ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser, collant par la même occasion le corps d'Elena au sien. Le baiser fut d'abord passionné, on pouvait voir sur chacun de leur visage le bonheur que provoquait le contact des lèvres de l'autre. Elena sentait ses jambes défaillir et elle fut obliger de s'adosser au mur pour ne pas briser cette merveilleuse étreinte. Damon qui l'avait compris l'aida en la soulevant légèrement, afin de soulager ses jambes. Ils avaient tous deux la délicieuse impression que plus rien existait autour d'eux, qu'ils s'envolaient et que plus rien ne comptait mise à part ce baiser qu'ils partageaient Ce baiser dont ils avaient tant rêvé l'un et l'autre mais qu'ils croyaient impossible. Damon cru pendant un instant qu'il avait senti son coeur battre à nouveau. Et, après quelques instants, ils durent arrêter leur baiser afin qu'Elena reprenne son souffle. Et Damon pu entendre cette dernière murmurer, toujours dans ses bras et avec un immense sourire qui illuminait son visage

Elena : Oui, définitivement oui

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu **

**Alors j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. : )**

**Alors tout d'abord, à l'origine ma fiction devait se terminé ici, mais plus j'ai avancé dans l'écriture et plus je me demande si je ne devrais pas la continuer. Alors qu'en pensez vous je continue cette fic, ou vous pensez que je dois la finir ici ?**

**Ma deuxième question est de savoir, dans le cas où je continuerais cette fiction, si vous préférez que j'écrive avec les « POV Elena' , « POV Damon » … ou que je continue à la 3eme personne ? **

**Merci **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, à tous**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews elles me font vraiment très plaisir. ^^**

**Deuxièmement je tiens à signaler que comme j'ai décidé de continuer ma fiction, j'ai changé le rating K+ et rating T, car on ne sait jamais.**

**Et enfin, je voulais m'excuser pour l'énorme retard. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster. Mais, pour ma défense, j'ai eut beaucoup de boulot ces derniers mois, de plus depuis plus d'un moi, suite à un gros orage, je n'ai plus accès à Internet chez moi, et je ne peux me connecter qu'avec mon téléphone et là encore la connexion est limitée J'ai donc été aujourd'hui, chez une amie afin de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre.**

**Bref je vais arrêter là mon monologue et vous laisser lire, en espérant que ma fiction vous plaise toujours. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas. J'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir.<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon n'en revenait pas, alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'une heure, il était, assit au bar, en train d'essayer d'oublier ses problèmes, avec un verre de scotch, il se trouvait désormais là, installer sur ce banc, dans ce parc, avec la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans ses bras.<p>

Après le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'Elena lui ait en quelque sorte avoué ses sentiments a son égare, il n'avait pas osé parler, et briser ce moment si parfait. Ils auraient tous le temps de parler plus tard. Et il l'avait alors entraîné jusqu'à ce banc où il s'était empressé de s'asseoir avant de l'attirer vers lui. Et le sourire qu'il avait pu voir s'afficher sur son visage, lorsqu'elle était venu se blottir dans ses bras, avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude, comme s'il existait enfin totalement. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme le genre de type "romantique", qui apprécierait le simple fait de s'asseoir sur un bancs avec une fille dans ses bras. Et encore moins depuis que Katherine lui avait brisé le coeur et qu'il était devenu vampire. Mais, pourtant à cet instant précis tout lui semblait logique, et naturel. Du simple regard jusqu'à la main qu'il glissa dans ses cheveux. C'était bizarrement facile. Il avait ce sentiment étrange, comme s'il se trouvait exactement là ou il devait être. Et alors qu'il contemplait chaque détail de son magnifique visage, elle approcha son visage du sien avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elena se sentait extrêmement bien, blottie dans ses bras protecteurs, elle ne se lassait pas de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'effet que cela produisait dans tout son corps. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent. Tous ses problèmes qui la perturbaient tant s'étaient, comme envolés. Au fond, c'était assez ironique la seule personne capable de l'apaiser était la personne la plus imprévisible qu'elle connaissait : Damon Salvatore.

Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques heures qu'elle se retrouverait ici dans les bras de Damon et qu'elle s'y sentirait si bien, elle y aurait difficilement crut. Elle laissa alors échapper un petit rire que ce dernier ne manqua pas.

Damon : Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Elena (riant) : Rien, je trouve juste cette situation, tellement irréelle, mais en même temps tellement naturelle. Si l'on m'avait dit que cela arriverait, il y a quelques jours, je ne sais pas si j'y aurais cru

Damon (faisant son truc avec les yeux dont il a le secret ) Oh moi, je n'en aurais pas douter une seconde, j'étais sure que tu ne résisterais plus très longtemps à mon charme légendaire

Elena (riant) : Arrête de dire des bêtises, et embrasse-moi plutôt

Damon (faisant un sourire charmeur) : Cette proposition me paraît plus que tentante Mademoiselle Gilbert

Elena : Et bien qu'...

Damon ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, et instantanément Elena répondit au baiser, avec autant de passion.

Mais ils furent très vite interrompus pas un "Bip" provenant du téléphone d'Elena, signalant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elena se détacha alors à contrecœur de Damon et sortit son portable de la poche de son jean.

Damon : Rrrroh... Je ne sais pas qui sait mais j'espère pour lui, que c'est important sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau

Elena : Damon !

Damon (lui faisant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires) : Je plaisante Elena, je plaisante

Elena haussa les sourcils en souriant avant de lire le message.

Elena : C'est Stefan, il dit que c'est très important et qu'il faut que je vienne au manoir !

Damon : Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas avoir un petit moment de répit dans cette ville !

Elena replaça son téléphone dans la poche de son jean, puis se leva, répliquant au a Damon en passant devant lui avec une mine moqueuse.

Elena : Moi qui croyais que tu aimais l'action, je suis déçu

Damon (s'empressant de lui répondre) : Non non non, n'ai jamais dit ça. Bien sûr que j'aime l'action. ! J'adore l'action et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même une petite préférence pour un certain type d'action si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Elena (Riant): Non non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler

Damon : C'est cela c'est cela. Allez viens je t'accompagne ma voiture est juste là et se serait bête de faire attendre saint Stefan plus longtemps.

En entend son prénom, Elena revint soudainement à la réalité. Stefan. Bien qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas son choix, d'avoir avouer ses sentiments a Damon, mais elle ressentait toujours un petit quelque chose pour Stefan. Et même si elle savait maintenant que ce n'était plus qu'une très forte amitié, elle l'avait aimé pendant longtemps, et c'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait aussi mal. Car malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il prendrait cela comme une trahison. Et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui Damon restait Damon, et il n'allait sûrement pas le ménager, lorsqu'il allait lui annoncer avec son tact légendaire leur toute nouvelle relation.

Damon quant à lui, avait aussitôt perçu sur son visage, sa préoccupation, lorsqu'il avait évoqué le prénom de son frère. Et il ne put alors s'empêcher de douter, de se demander si elle était réellement sure de vouloir être avec lui, si elle ne regrettait pas déjà Stefan. Si un tel bonheur lui était réellement permis, ou si cette soirée n'était encore une fois qu'un mauvais tour du destin visant à le voir tomber d'encore plus haut. Il s'était alors mis en tête qu'elle regrettait d'être venue ce soir et de lui avoir dit tout cela. Il ajouta alors avec un air faussement détaché.

Damon : Et là c'est le moment où tu vas me dire que tu viens de faire une grosse erreur et que tu voudrais que j'évite de parler de cette soirée à Stefan

Elena fut immédiatement sortie de ces pensé par la phrase de Damon. Elle fut d'abord étonnée d'entendre cela, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite, que l'air détaché qu'il affichait n'était qu'une façade, et qu'il avait été réellement touché par sa réaction. Elle s'empressa alors de lui répondre.

Elena : Non pas du tout Damon, je ne regrette absolument pas mes choix de ce soir

Damon : Oh ... Tu es sure Elena, parce que tu vas peut-être te dire dans quelques heures que c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça

Elena : Non mais, ce n'est pas vrai Damon ! Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter, de vouloir penser a ma place ! Je sais ce que ce que je veux Damon ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je sais ce que je veux, alors arrête de penser que je vais changer d'avis ! C'est toi que je veux Damon ! Et ...

Damon ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et fondit sur ses lèvres. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard il se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Et alors qu'Elena tentait de remettre ses idées en place Damon repris avec un large sourire

Damon : Si a chaque fois que j'essaie de penser à ta place, ça finit comme ça, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'arrêter

Elena se mit aussitôt à rire. Il réussissait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère, et c'était une des chose qu'elle adorait chez lui.

Elena : Espèce d'idiot va !

Damon : Oui mais ça fait partie de mon charme irrésistible.

Elena laissa échapper un rire et pénétra dans la voiture. Damon mis la clef sur le contact et démarra la voiture. Apres quelques petites disputes au sujet du choix de la station radio, le calme revient dans la voiture. Damon en profita alors pour lui poser une question qui trottait dans son esprit depuis le début du trajet.

Damon: J'ai quand même une petite question à te poser. Si tu ne regrettais pas, c'était pour quelle raison ton aire préoccuper lorsque j'ai prononcé le non de mon frère tout à l'heure ?

Elena (levant les yeux au ciel) : Non mais c'est pas tu ne lâche pas l'affaire

Damon : Que veux-tu je suis curieux !

Elena : Et bien si tu veux tout savoir je m'inquiétais de la façon dont ton frère allait apprendre notre relation. Car je ne pense pas qu'il mérite de l'apprendre par l'une de tes répliques sanglantes Damon. Je ne sais même pas si nous devrions lui dire de suite ou s'il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'il accepte mieux notre séparation. Je ne veux pas être comme Katherine, Damon. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir comme elle l'a fait avec toi, je ne veux pas que vous soyez ennemis de nouveau, et tout cela à cause de moi ...

Et alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, Damon garait la voiture devant l'entrée du manoir, laissant le moteur allumé, afin d'empêcher toute ouïe sur développer d'écouter ce qui allait suivre. Puis il se tourna vers Elena avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se détacha d'elle, sans pour autant enlever ses mains de son visage, et la regarda dans les yeux

Damon : Je comprends Elena. Et l'on ferra comme il te semble mieux. Quoi que tu choisisses je te suivrais.

Puis il remis en place une mèche derrière son oreille et poursuivit avec un sourire moqueur

Damon : Et même si cela signifie que je dois renoncer à balancer à la figure de mon cher frère la superbe réplique que je lui avais déjà préparée

Elena afficha un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres et sortit de la voiture. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Stefan, mais elle savait que peut importe son choix Damon la soutiendrait. Et de savoir ceci, lui donnait une force incroyable, elle se sentait à cet instant prête à tout affronter. Et c'est côte à côte qu'ils s'avancèrent vers le manoir, ils partagèrent un dernier regard complice sur le perron, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

TBC ...

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous, alors un grand merci pour vos review qui mon fait très plaisir (et c'est en partie grâce à elle que je me suis remis à l'écriture de cette fiction).**

**Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'avais plus posté de suite à cette histoire, et je voulais quand même vous donner quelques explications. Alors tout d'abord parce j'ai eu, et j'ai toujours, beaucoup de boulot aux niveaux de cours et des examens. De plus après tant de temps sans avoir le temps de penser à la fiction, lorsque je me suis remis à écrire j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration.**

**Et c'est tout récemment alors que j'étais en vacances en relisant vos commentaires que l'envie de poursuivre cette histoire m'est revenue. Donc encore merci pour vos review ^^**

**Je compte donc bien continuer et terminer cette fiction seulement en raison de mes cours, je ne vous garantis pas de poster les chapitres très souvent**

**Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

><p>Damon et Elena pénétrèrent dans le manoir main dans la main.<p>

Mais alors qu'ils venaient de faire quelques pas dans le hall d'entrée Damon entendit, grâce a son ouïe vampirique, son frère converser amicalement avec une seconde voix. Mais cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le seul problème venait du fait que la propriétaire de cette voix se trouvait à cet instant précis à ses cotés, sa main enlacée dans la sienne. Il se stoppa net, sous le regard étonné d'Elena. Ses pensés se mélangeaient, Ce n'étais pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur, il devait avoir mal entendu. Et pourtant c'était toujours la même voix qu'il entendait. À moins que... Il lâcha alors la main d'Elena et ce rendit à vitesse vampirique dans le salon.

Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle voyait sur passer diverses émotions sur son visage. Elle voyait bien qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose mais avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui demander une explication son nouveau petit ami venait de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Quelques mètres plus loin Damon pénétrait dans le salon et ce qu'il y vit le perturba au plus au point. Katherine. La Katherine qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal a enfermé dans la crypte et qui les avait fait tous tant souffrir en 1864 et qui avait déjà causé tant de problème depuis son retour à Mystic Falls, se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa maison en train de discuter avec son frère à côté de la cheminé. Et pire que tout lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle afficha son fameux sourire satisfait et naturel comme si sa présence ici était tout à fait normale.

Katherine (riant) : Oh Damon, te voilà enfin ! Un instant j'ai cru que tu avais décidé de quitter la ville

Damon : Comment est tu sortit Katherine ?!

Katherine (haussant les épaules) : Oh ton frère m'a gentiment libérée.

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles se n'était pas possible, c'était une blague ! Oui voilà c'était ça, ç'était forcément une blague, son frère ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une telle bêtise ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir libéré Katherine ! Il tourna alors la tête vers Stefan, espérant qu'il allait démentir les dires de Katherine, mais plus il regardait son frère et plus il avait le sentiment que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.

Stefan : Damon je vais t'expliquer, je suis retourné la voir et elle m'a dit qu...

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par son frère. Ce dernier était fou de rage, son frère avait bien eut la stupide idée de libérer Katherine.

Damon : Et depuis quand ce qu'elle dit est important ! Tu as déjà oublié tout ce qu'elle a fait ! Tu est un idiot Stefan!

Stefan (reprenant son souffle): Damon écoute-moi elle m'a dit qu'elle savait comment sauver Elena !

Damon (ironique): C'est vrai c'est connue Katherine est l'honnêteté incarnée !

Stefan : Elle nous avait prévenu Damon qu'Elena serait en danger… et c'est ce qui est arrivé !

Damon : Et tu ne pense pas que c'était peut-être encore une de ses manigances pour réussir à s'échapper de la crypte ?!

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire faire un second vol plané dans la pièce. Elena pénétra dans le salon

Elena : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Oh mon dieu Katherine ?!

Damon toujours en colère lui répondit en regardant Stefan avec dégoût.

Damon : Mon frère est un idiot et il va tous nous faire payer le prix de ses conneries ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

Il lui planta alors un bout de bois, qui gisait sur le sol du salon du manoir des Salvatore depuis la cascade de Stefan quelques secondes plus tôt, avant d'aller de se servir un verre de whisky qui lui serait sûrement bien utile pour accusé le coup et pour résister à l'envie de tuer son frère.

Elena quant à elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait d'arriver. Comment sa belle soirée pouvait avoir en aussi peu de temps prendre une telle tournure. Son regard restait fixé sur son ancêtre, qu'elle avait du plus profond d'elle-même, espéré ne jamais revoir et qui était en ce moment en train d'extirper le bout de bois de la cuisse de Stefan. Ce dernier lâcha un petit cri de douleur, alors qu'Elena se perdait tout doucement dans ses pensé dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment était-elle sortie de la crypte? À en jugé par la colère de Damon elle se doutait que Stefan devait y être pour beaucoup. Pourquoi était-elle toujours là ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas quitté Mystic Falls ? Allait-elle de nouveau s'en prendre aux gens qu'elle aimait ? Était est-elle là pour récupérer Stefan? Ou bien pour récupérer les deux frère? Après tout elle s'y était bien amusée en 1864 alors pourquoi pas maintenant? Elle chassa vite cette dernière pensée de son esprit, elle se refusait d'envisager une telle chose, Damon ne retomberait pas dans ses filets. Non, pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin osé s'avouer ses sentiments pour lui.

Elle fut tirer de sa rêverie par la voix de son ex petit ami

Stefan : Elena ? Elena ?

Un simple « oui » fût la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche

Stefan : Est ce que ça va ?

Elena (haussant le ton) : Oh oui Stefan, je ne pourrais aller mieux ! Sérieusement qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici, elle ?

Damon : C'est bizarre, j'ai posé exactement la même question

Stefan : Oh Damon ça j'ai compris ton point de vue hein ! (se tournant vers Elena) Je l'ai amené ici pour nous aider d'accord. D'ailleurs Elena qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? Tu devrais te reposer après la journée que tu viens de vivre

Elena : Mais enfin Stefan ne fait pas l'idiot c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir !

Stefan la regarda alors incrédule, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

Elena (sortant son téléphone) : Ton sms "Elena vient au manoir s'est important " ça te ne dit rien ?

Stefan : Elena j'ai perdu mon téléphone cet après-midi, sûrement pendant la bataille contre cet… Elijah. Je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de message.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Katherine et Stefan observaient perplexe Elena et Damon alors que ces deniers s'interrogeaient du regard. Si ce n'était pas Stefan qui lui avait envoyé ce message qui cela pouvait être ? Mais le calme de la pièce fut brisé par un « Bip » provenant du téléphone d'Elena, informant de l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. Et lorsque cette dernière vit s'afficher le prénom de l'expéditeur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son rythme cardiaques s'accéléra

« Vous avez 1 nouveau message de Stefan »

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**Une petite review please ? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez dire que je me répète mais bon je m'excuse quand même une fois de plus pour le retard, mais bon j'ai beau y mettre la meilleur volonté du monde j'ai vraiment du mal a trouvé des créneaux pour écrire. À chaque fois que je veux m'y mettre j'ai soit trop de boulot soit un imprévu de dernière minute :S

Bref j'espère que vous continuerez de suivre ma fiction malgré l'énorme temps entre les publications et je remercie vraiment du fond du cœur ceux qui le font : ) J'ai essayé de vous faire un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ci ! Merci beaucoup pour vos review également ! ^^

Je pense que vous avez assez attendu donc je vois arrêter mon bla bla et je vais vous laisser lire ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas. J'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir.<strong>

* * *

><p>Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Tous fixait attentivement Elena, ou plus exactement le téléphone qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qui les avaient plongées quelques secondes plutôt dans cette quant à elle resta quelques secondes figée, puis elle prit unegrande inspiration et se décida à lire le message<p>

"Je croyais bien faire en te montrant que ton cher Stefan fricotait avec son ex, mais je finis par me dire que j'aurais peut-être dû plutôt aviser Stefan de tes récentes activités avec son frère... J'ai comme l'impression que le grand trio de Mystic Falls va bientôt se transformer en 2 petites paires insignifiantes..."

Elena resta bouche bée. Qui était cette personne et comment savait-il ce qui s'était passé ce soir avec Damon? Devait-elle le croire lorsqu'il sous-entendait que Stefan et Katherine risquaient de remettre ça ? Après tout il savait pour Damon et elle, alors que personne d'autre qu'eux deux ne savait, alors pourquoi ne saurais elle pas pour eux aussi? Mais Stefan ne pouvait pas leur faire ça ce n'était pas possible. Il savait tout ce que cette garce avait fait pour pourrir leur vie il ne pouvait pas juste se remettre avec elle comme ça.

Mais cet inconnu avait raison sur un point, si Stefan apprenait qu'elle était avec Damon, il allait en être dévasté et cette s*** de Katherine allait en profiter pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Et ça elle le refusait car certes elle n'était plus avec Stefan mais elle était encore son amie et, en tant qu'amie, elle se devait de l'empêcher de sombrer dans le monde noir et sanguinaire de fut tirée de ses réflexions par son double qui l'appelait avec toute son amabilité habituelle

Katherine : Oh oh La terre appelle Elena ! Franchement les garçons, je vois pas ce que vous lui trouver à celle là, bon okay elle a un

physique de rêve : le mien; mais bon la encore comparer ses cheveux et les miens il n'y a pas photo.

Elena : Je t'entends Katherine je te signale ! Et pour ta gouverne je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas aimer les traînées dans ton genre !

Katherine : Je me rappelle d'un temps où ils aimaient ça, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? Mais c'est sure qu'a ce niveau la maintenant ils doivent aimer les sainte nitouche, pour traîner avec toi !

Katherine avait dit cela tout en regardant les deux frère avec un regard plein de sous entendu. Elena s'apprêtait à répondre à son sosie, mais Stefan et Damon, qui jusque la ne s'étaient pas interposé, choisirent ce moment-là pour intervenir, de peur que cette "conversation" ne finisse mal.

Stefan : Que disait le message Elena ?

Katherine (posant sa main sur le torse de Stefan) : Oui tu as raison mon cher Stefan, il serait temps que la petite humaine se rende utile et qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle sait

Damon : Ca suffit Katherine !

Elena : Et bien tu vas être déçu car je n'ai rien d'intéressant à vous dire, il s'agit juste de Jenna qui se demande pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit à cette heure-ci.

À cette annonce, tous parurent soulagés, le mystère du téléphone portable ne se compliquerait pas pour ce soir, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. En effet entre les récentes découvertes dues à l'enlèvement d'Elena, le retour de Katherine et ce problème de téléphone volé leur journée avait été plus que chargé

Stefan : Okay, rentres chez toi Elena et repose-toi on verra tout sa demain.

Damon : Oui il a raison vient, je te raccompagne

Elena acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait se comporter avec Stefan désormais, elle lui fit donc un petit sourire qu'elle accompagna d'un "bonne nuit avant de faire quelque pas en direction du canapé pour y récupérer son sac à main. Mais alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Damon près de la porte elle Stefan la stoppa dans son avancer.

Stefan *perplexe*: Vous êtes venus ensemble jusqu'ici ? Je t'ai laissé chez toi Elena tout à l'heure... Que faisais-tu là-bas Damon ?

Elena ne savait plus quoi dire, il l'avait prise par surprise, elle s'apprêtais à bafouiller quelque chose lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Damon s'élever dans la pièce.

Damon : Je n'étais pas chez elle petit frère, j'étais en compagnie de mon plus fidèle ami, le whisky, au Mystic grill lorsque notre chère Elena est venue me demander mon aide, avec sa voiture qui avait crevé. Et il se trouve que c'est à ce moment là que toi, enfin plutôt"le faux-toi" nous a demandé de venir au plus vite. Et donc dans un extrême geste d'altruisme, j'ai décidé d'accompagner la jouvencelle en détresse jusqu'ici. Ne suis je pas un véritable héros petit frère ?

Damon avait débité tous ça avec son traditionnel sourire imbu de lui-même, et une facilite déconcertante même Elena aurait pu y dernière avait quelque peu paniqué au début du récit de Damon qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la réalité mais elle s'étais vite rassurée et depuis avait eu le temps de se reprendre. Elle compléta donc la version de Damon afin de la rendre le plus crédible possible.

Elena : Et oui Stefan je n'étais pas chez moi, car après que tu sois parti, j'ai eu envie de me changer les idées et de voir Caroline je lui ai donc donné rendez vous. Ça te suffit Stefan ou tu veux aussi savoir autre chose ?

Stefan : Non je suis désolé Elena, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

Elena : ce n'est pas grave Stefan. C'est moi, je me suis énervé pour rien c'est juste que je suis crevé, et j'ai besoin de sommeil. On se voit demain

Stefan : Oui je comprends bonne nuit

Les deux amants se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie du manoir. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la voiture sans prononcer le moindre mot de peur d'être entendu. Damon enclencha le contact et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils avaient parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres qu'Elena entama la conversation.

Elena : il faudra que je pense à envoyer un message à Caroline pour lui faire part de notre petite sortie

Damon émis alors un petit rire

Damon : Je te savais douée dans pas mal de chose mais je ne te savais pas aussi douée pour le mensonge, tu deviendrais presque aussi douée que moi !

Elena *riant* : C'est cela monsieur le "Super héros" !

Damon : j'ai dit "presque" Elena, c'est évident que personne n'égalera jamais mon talent !

Elena se mit à rire au vue de la modestie de son petit ami. Mais

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le rire terminé, elle redevint plus sérieuse, et brisa une nouvelle fois le silence qui régnait dans le véhicule.

Elena : Tu sais au début, lorsque nous sommes rentrée, j'avais choisi de lui dire pour nous deux.

Damon : Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Katherine peut être?

Elena : Pas exactement mais on v dire qu'elle y est quand même pour quelque chose...

Damon fixait toujours la route, mais elle le voyait l'écoutait attentivement. La voiture était entrain de s'engager dans le quartier résidentiel lorsqu'elle se décida à poursuivre. Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

Elena : Tout à l'heure je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité, le message que j'ai reçu n'était pas de Jenna, mais de "Stefan".

Damon abasourdit par la nouvelle, venait de garer la voiture d'un coup sec une dizaine de mètres avant la maison des Gilbert.

Damon : C'est une blague Elena ? Dit-moi que c'est une blague !

Devant l'air a la fois sérieux et désolé de sa petite amie, il compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui être passée par la tête pour ne pas le dire toute a l'heure ? Et par-dessus tout qu'est ce que tout cela avait avoir avec le fait de dire ou non a Stefan qu'ils étaient en couple ? Peut-être qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus rien dire a son frère ? Non cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Elena. A moins que se ne soit à cause de la fatigue des événements de la journée qui avait altéré son jugement ? De toute façon c'était soit ça soit elle devenais folle et la première option lui plaisait beaucoup plus il devait l'avouer. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il continua.

Damon : pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit tout à l'heure Elena ?

Elena lui expliqua alors tout son raisonnement : pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit pour le texto, ce que ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se passerait si elle leur avouait pour eux deux, qu'ils allaient perdre Stefan s'il lui disait qu'il allait sombrer avec Katherine, qu'il fallait le protéger d'elle. Au cours de son récit, elle avait vu le visage de Damon s'éclaircir, signe qu'il voyait un peu plus clair dans cette histoire, mais lorsqu'elle arrivait vers la fin de son récit, elle vit que son expression avait changé. Il avait l'air perplexe, ailleurs, presque... déçu. Chose qui était très bizarre pour Damon. Après quelques secondes de silence, et voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre et donc de lui expliquer ce qui le perturbait, elle haussa les sourcils et l'observant d'un air interrogatif.

Damon : tu es sure que ce n'est pas plutôt que tu es peur que si Stefan allait vers Katherine il ne serait donc plus amoureux de toi ?

Elena le regarda alors, outrée. Il s'en suivit alors une conversation des plus animée.

Elena : Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec ça Damon ! J'en n'ai rien à faire moi qu'il ne m'aime plus Stefan puisque je suis avec toi! Au contraire ça m'arrangerait même, mais qu'il se trouve une fille bien mais pas Katherine ! Elle n'est pas bonne pour lui Damon, on sait comment elle est. Elle est mauvaise, elle ne le mérite pas!

Damon : Parce que tu crois que moi, on trouvait que j'étais bon pour toi Elena ? Demande l'avis à chacune des personnes que tu connais et tu verras ! Et pourtant tu m'as choisi et si je suis ce que tu me dis tu n'as pas l'air de le regretter non ?

Elena : Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Toi tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien au départ certes, mais entre temps tu as changé. Bon d'accord par forcement aux yeux de tout le monde, mais tu m'as montré que tu tenais à moi par tes actions ! Alors qu'elle Damon elle est toujours la même et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de Stefan!

Damon : Oh si crois-moi elle l'est et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Cet amour m'a détruit durant le dernier siècle!

Elena *hallucinée* : Je rêve ou tu la défends Damon ?

Damon : Je ne la défends pas Elena, j'essaie juste de te montrer que la réalité est un peu moins toute noir ou toute blanche que tu ne sembles le penser!

Suite à cette réplique de Damon la voiture fut plongée dans un silence durant un moment. Et ce fut Elena qui brisa une nouvelle fois le silence.

Elena : Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie amoureuse, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on me fasse la même chose pour ce qui est de notre relation.

Damon fut à ce moment la plutôt content, car d'un elle lui avait donné raison -et il fallait l'avouer, il adorait qu'on lui donne raison- et de deux car si elle laissait Stefan se jeter dans les bras de Katherine c'est qu'elle n'avait réellement plus de sentiment pour lui. Cependant il avait eu, lui aussi le temps de réfléchir a tout ça et un point le perturbait. Il se décida donc d'en faire part a Elena.

Damon : Par contre je dois admettre que tu avais raison sur un point

Elena, on ne peut pas laisser Stefan et Katherine nous quitter et partir en lune de miel au caraïbe. On a besoin d'eux pour te protéger de ces originaux, et éventuellement de ce psychopathe qui t'envoie des messages.

Elena : Damon ! Je ne vais pas l'obliger à sacrifier sa vie pour moi !

Damon : Toi peut être pas, mais moi si !

Elena allait le contredire de nouveau, mais Damon l'interrompit

Damon : C'est simple demain lorsqu'on retourne les voir, on propose un pacte : on accepte d'intégrer Katherine dans "le groupe à condition que peut importe ce qui se passe par la suite elle fasse passer le groupe avant ses propres les intérêts. Ainsi elle ne fuira pas avec Stefan à la première occasion. Et bien évidemment on rend ça beaucoup plus officiel en demandant à ta chère amie la sorcière de sceller le pacte avec un sortilège dont elle a le secret qui renverra Katherine dans le tombeau dans le cas où elle ne respecterait pas notre accord.

Elena : Ca devrait être faisable, j'en parlerais à Bonnie demain.

Damon : Bien sûr que c'est faisable mes plans sont toujours géniaux!

Elena : tu n'es vraiment pas croyable !

Et elle lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de sortir de la voiture. Damon s'empressa alors de la rejoindre a vitesse vampirique sous le porche. Elena se tourna vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, baisé que Damon s'empressa d'approfondir, déclanchant de multiple papillons dans le ventre de la Gilbert. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre a bout de souffle.

Damon : tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ?

Elena *riant* : Non Damon je crois qu'on a eu assez d'émotion forte pour aujourd'hui.

Et, sur cette dernière phrase, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison faisant un dernier petit sourire à son nouveau petit ami avant de refermer la porte et d'aller rejoindre sa chambre pour une bonne nuit bien méritée !

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

Une petite review pour la route ? :p


End file.
